the_last_dragon_chronicles_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Icefire
Icefire is the second story in the epic Last Dragon Chronicles series by Chris D' Lacy. Summary David is frustrated that no one will publish his book. Lucy is making a dragon that she wants David to name. Then, Lucy asks her mother if she can wish for something and says that it is David's dragon since he named it. He tells them the name "G'reth" which Gadzooks wrote down; according to Liz it is a wishing dragon. Then David reads the clock and says he is late for his lecture, so Liz offers to drive him in. He later tells her that he thinks Sophie is going to allow him to move in with her. Dr. Bergstrom gives David an assignment on dragons and says the contest prize is a trip to the Arctic. Dr. Bergstrom gives him a talisman to hold and says it will show him his true path. David sees Gadzooks and he writes the name "Lorel." Later, Lucy, having wished for snow on G'reth, is playing in the snow making a snowman (which looks somewhat like a bear). She comes in and looks in the freezer. David comes in and says Sophie left her a book. feeling curious finds Gruffen on a small container he tries to pick Gruffen up but he gets stuck on David's hands. Liz saves Gruffen (just in time) and shows him what is in a box--a snowball. David goes up to his room and falls asleep dreaming about the Arctic. When a polar bear walks up to him he hears "You have email!"--his computer alerts him about a message from Zanna, a goth girl in his class. She comes over later while Liz and Lucy are at the Craft Fair and they go up to the dragons' den. Zanna is mesmerised by a bronze clay egg. Zanna quickens the egg which makes the dragon inside it start growing. David then makes a wish to find Gawain's fire tear, which then calls Gwilanna. Gretel, Gwilanna's dragon, puts David under a spell and goes with David to a publishing meeting which gets his Snigger book published. At home Gwillana says that Liz is having a baby that Zanna kindled; she says it's the first boy in 900 years. Lucy sees Dr. Bergstrom as Thoran, a polar bear. David tries to stand up to Gwilanna but she ends up trapping him under the floor boards until he breaks free using the Tooth of Ragnar--a tooth that came from one of the first polar bears. Liz has the baby, but the baby is actually a dragon that Gwilanna enchants. When Zanna bursts in she is branded with a mark that is a blessing and a curse. David goes to the baby dragon and Zanna reveals (if not earlier in the book) that she is a sibyl and has the mark of Oomara. Gretel becomes her dragon. The baby flies to Bergstrom and the party of three follow not far behind. In Bergstrom's office, Zanna finds the baby and decides to name him Grockle, but he hardens back to stone after not having fire. David talks to Bergstrom revealing the full story of Gawain, and Grockle turns to stone like Gawain. After the clean up, David's first girlfriend Sophie moves to Africa and breaks up with David. He tries to find Zanna, thinking she is not going to the Arctic. He also begins a new book. When Bergstrom comes to pick him up, David sees an extra bag and reads the tag which says "Suzanna M." Zanna comes out of the car and after a short conversation she is now his girlfriend. Characters Elizabeth Pennykettle (Liz) – The landlady and the maker of the mysterious clay dragons that come to life. Her special dragon is Guinevere. Lucy Pennykettle – Liz's daughter, an 11-year-old girl who strongly believes in dragons but can be very mischievous. She also loves squirrels and hedgehogs and tries to find them. She can also make dragons. Her special dragon is Gwendolen. She also encourages, or "pushes" David to write stories on what animals are doing with their lives. David Rain – The main character of the series. David is Liz's tenant and he goes to Scrubbley College. He has written a book called Snigger and the Nutbeast and tries to publish it in this book. He has a writing dragon named Gadzooks and gets a new wishing dragon named G'reth. David has a girlfriend named Sophie who has job in Africa and seems to have a love interest with Suzanna "Zanna" Martindale. David is very curious about Gawain's fire tear in this book and uses G'reth to try and find out about the tear and gets his help by Hamza Nouh Mohamed Ges Suzanna Martindale (Zanna) – Zanna is a Goth college student that falls in love with David and knows a great deal about dragons. She is a descendant of Gwendolen, and a girl with the markings of a sibyl (the Mark of Oomara). She becomes David's girlfriend. they both figure out things together piece by piece. Guinevere – Guinevere caught Gawain's fire tear and she is from ages long past. David learns about her when Liz tells him a story about her. and left one daughter who carries the original fire and passes it down through the years. Ancestor of Liz Pennykettle and Lucy Pennykettle. Gwendolen – Guinevere's child, made from clay, flesh, and blood. Doesn't tell who her mother is, and is the ancestor of Suzanna Martindale. Gwilanna – An evil sibyl who helps Guinevere and conjures Gwendolen for her. Gwilanna also puts a curse on Grockle to become a dragon. She is always trying to bring back the dragons in some devious way. She first appears using the alias "Aunty Gwyneth." Dr. Bergstrom – David's college professor. Has the ability to turn into a fantastic polar bear; also known as Thoran (in polar bear form). and was originally thought of as a ghost. Sophie – David's girlfriend who helped Lucy in the first book, The Fire Within, when they caught a couple of squirrels. In this book, she is away on a job at an African game reserve. Henry Bacon – Henry is the Pennykettle's next door neighbour. David has to stay with him while Gwilanna is staying in his room. and keeps a room full of stuff on polar bear and later becomes an allied character Gawain – The last real dragon of the world. and the father of Grockle . Grockle – The "son" of Suzanna Martindale and Gawain the dragon, originally intended to be a human boy; bewitched by Gwilanna to become a dragon. and born with no fire . G'reth – The wishing dragon. Puts David's wish out to the universe. and wishes people wouldn't use the word wish or wishes after their aftermath Gretel – The potions dragon and servant of Gwillana.until becoming Zanna's dragon Gadzooks (Zookie) – David's story writing dragon. They seem to share a powerful connection to the universe. Gadzooks was the first one to discover Lorel's presence. and tells David things on his pad helping him to write stories Grace – Sophie's listening dragon, who plays an important part in this book. and is traumatised in the near end. Gruffen – A guard dragon of the Dragon's Den. Always not where he is supposed to be . Gwillan – A puffler dragon, he also enjoys cleaning, and watering plants for Liz. Spikey – An albino hedgehog. Ragnar – One of the legendary polar bears who has fighting scars all over him. He is said to have roared so loud that a tooth came out of his mouth, and he pounded it into the ice and it formed the island called the Tooth of Ragnar. Lorel – The Teller of the Ways. Tries to make contact with David to give him information. He is a polar bear. Ingavar – great descendant of Ragnar who takes the tooth of Ragnar and fuses with it so he may become the ancestor before him. Bonnington – the Pennykettles' cat who inherits a few dragon skills after drinking some of the melted icefire. He is also a mischief maker.Category:CanonCategory:Books TriviaCategory:The Last Dragon Chronicles * The cover shows a dragon crying it's fire tear.